Secangkir Coklat Panas
by Heilian
Summary: Malam yang dingin, secangkir coklat panas dan sepasang kekasih yang berbincang-bincang. TsukasaxDaiki. Fluff. Boys Love, tentu.


**Secangkir Cokelat Panas**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_**Disclaimer**_: _Copyright_ Kamen Rider Decade ada pada Toei dan Ishinomori Production. Tulisan ini hanyalah _fanfiction_ belaka, tidak dimaksudkan untuk memperburuk citra karya asli atau orang-orang yang terlibat di dalamnya. _Fanfiction_ ini mengandung penggambaran cinta seorang lelaki kepada lelaki lain. Jika Anda tidak menyukai dan/atau alergi dengan tema tersebut, sangat disarankan untuk mengklik tombol _back_ atau menutup _tab_ bersangkutan. Penulis menyatakan tidak bertanggung jawab atas akibat-akibat apapun yang mungkin terjadi jika ada pembaca yang membenci dan/atau alergi dengan tema-tema _homoromantic_ atau _homoerotic_ tetap nekat membaca _fanfiction_ ini.

* * *

Malam ini salju turun lagi. Udara sangat dingin. Daiki kembali menggigil. Turun dari tempat tidurnya, Daiki membuka lemari dan mengambil jaketnya. Sudah pakai pemanas masih terasa dingin begini.

Tsukasa, yang ternyata belum tidur, membalikkan badan dan bertanya, "Masih kedinginan?"

Daiki yang sedang memakai jaketnya mengangguk. Dia buru-buru kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan menarik selimut. Ukh, masih saja dingin.

"Kau ini tambah kurus sih, pantes kedinginan."

Daiki menimpali Tsukasa, "Dari mana kau simpulkan aku tambah kurus?"

"Kalau pelukan kerasa tahu!" Tsukasa memalingkan wajahnya. "Memangnya tak pernah timbang badanmu?"

"Buat apa juga?" Daiki menjawab dengan gemetar karena kedinginan, merapatkan selimutnya lagi.

"Dasar!" Tsukasa melipat lengannya di depan dada. Dia lalu turun dari tempat tidur, "Tunggu bentar. Kuambilkan minuman hangat," kemudian Tsukasa membuka pintu dan melesat ke dapur.

Tak lama kemudian Tsukasa kembali dengan membawa dua _mug_ berisi cokelat panas yang uapnya mengepul. Diulurkannya satu pada Daiki yang segera bangkit. Dia lalu duduk di tempat tidur Daiki dan menghirup minumannya. Daiki menggenggam mug-nya dengan dua tangan, mencoba menghangatkan diri. Tsukasa menggeser posisi duduknya merapat pada Daiki. Daiki meneguk cokelat panasnya lagi.

Tsukasa melirik Daiki dan bertanya, "Lebih hangat?"

Daiki mengangguk. Tsukasa makin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Daiki, tapi yang bersangkutan tidak merespon apa-apa.

"Kaitou! Sebenarnya kau ini pacarku apa bukan?"

Daiki menoleh.

Tsukasa mengomel lagi, "Kalau kauanggap kita ini pasangan, mestinya mesra dikit! Sandaran aja nggak!"

"Memangnya selama ini kau menganggapku pacar? Kalau kau menganggapku seorang kekasih, harusnya kaupanggil aku dengan nama kecilku."

Tsukasa tidak menjawab, diteguknya lagi coklat panasnya. Daiki melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua minum dalam diam. Tiba-tiba Daiki merasakan tangan Tsukasa melingkar di pinggangnya. Daiki mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Tsukasa yang menyesap pelan minumannya. Tsukasa menoleh.

"Lebih hangat?" tanya Tsukasa.

Daiki bergumam pelan, "Lumayan."

Daiki memandang isi mugnya yang cuma tinggal tiga senti. Perlahan dirasanya wajahnya sedikit memanas, warna merah samar mulai merambat di pipinya. Dia berusaha memalingkan wajahnya sedikit, menyembunyikannya dari Tsukasa. Pelan-pelan Daiki mulai memepetkan tubuhnya. Daiki menyesap lagi coklat panasnya pelan-pelan sampai habis.

Tsukasa bangkit dari duduknya dan menaruh mug-nya di meja. Lalu dia menoleh pada Daiki.

"Sudah habis kan?" Tsukasa mengulurkan tangan.

Daiki mengangguk dan mengulurkan mugnya pada Tsukasa yang langsung menaruh mug itu di meja. Tsukasa mematikan lampu utama kamar mereka dan menyalakan lampu tidur. Daiki sudah meringkuk lagi di tempat tidurnya.

Belum lama Tsukasa memejamkan mata, dia merasakan tepukan pelan dipunggungnya.

"Tsukasa, sanaan dikit."

Tsukasa kontan membalikkan punggungnya dan yang tertangkap matanya adalah Daiki yang berwajah merah, memeluk bantal dan terbalut selimut.

"Masih dingin. Kalau tidur bareng mungkin lebih hangat."

Tsukasa menyeringai kecil mendengar kata-kata Daiki. Langsung dia menggeser badannya merapat ke dinding, memberi ruang untuk Daiki.

"Kalau begitu, ayo sini," Tsukasa tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan wajahnya yang angkuh dan menepuk-nepuk bagian kasur di sebelahnya.

Mendengar kata-kata Tsukasa itu Daiki membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Tsukasa, "Batal deh."

Tsukasa meraih lembut tangannya dan berkata sedikit menggoda, "Tidak jadi tidur bersamaku? Katamu masih dingin?"

Daiki akhirnya mendudukkan diri di tempat tidur. Tsukasa tanpa ba-bi-bu menarik Daiki ke dalam pelukannya dan mendekapnya erat-erat.

"Begini lebih hangat kan?"

Daiki membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Tsukasa dan bergumam pelan, "Mmm ... Tapi jangan kira aku mau melakukan ini-itu malam ini."

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam kok. Kecuali kau juga mau."

Daiki langsung mencubit punggung Tsukasa.

"Aduh!"

"Salahmu sendiri."

"Lho, itu benar kan? Kau ini …," Tsukasa mendekap Daiki erat lagi dan mulai membelai-belai rambutnya."Ngomong-ngomong, soal kita ini, apa kita berdua sudah benar-benar jadi sepasang kekasih?"

"Kenapa tanya begitu?" gumam Daiki agak tak jelas.

"Kapan tanggal kita jadian?"

Daiki berpikir-pikir sejenak, "Kalau dipikir-pikir … sebetulnya kapan kau nembaknya? Waktu itu kan kau bilang kita mulai saja dari awal, tapi menurutku sih itu baru mulai pendekatan."

"Dengan kata lain, hubungan kita ini sebetulnya tidak jelas?"

"Kau yang bilang begitu lho ya."

"Nah, bagimu aku ini apamu?'

"Harus dijawab ya?"

"Kaitoooouuu!" Tsukasa jadi geram.

"Panggil Daiki dulu."

"…."

"Kalau tak mau panggil aku dengan nama kecilku, aku juga tak mau jawab."

"Baiklah, jadi bagimu aku ini siapamu, Daiki?" Tsukasa menimpali dengan agak enggan dan wajah memerah.

"Sebenarnya …," Daiki terdiam sejenak, "sebenarnya kau itu …, kau itu … orang yang aku suka …."

Tsukasa membelai-belai rambut Daiki, "Nah, benar kan, hubungan kita ini tidak jelas."

"Kenapa kau ngomong begitu sambil belai-belai segala?"

"Nggak suka ya? Ya sudah."

"Hei!" Daiki menahan punggung Tsukasa.

"Iya, iya …," Tsukasa membelai-belai rambut Daiki lagi.

"Tsukasa?"

"Hm?"

"Soal status dan tanggal jadian, pentingkah itu buatmu?"

Tsukasa menimbang-nimbang sejenak, "Kau tahu, aku pernah kehilangan ingatanku. Kupikir …, kupikir hal-hal semacam itu bisa jadi kunci ingatanku," Tsukasa terdiam kembali. "Lebih baik aku berjaga-jaga. Aku tak tahu seberapa efektifnya semua itu, tapi lebih baik aku melakukan apa saja yang aku bisa."

Mendengar semua itu, Daiki memeluk Tsukasa erat-erat lalu berkata pelan, "Kalau begitu, kita harus ambil banyak-banyak fotomu, foto kita. Mengawetkan sebanyak mungkin yang kita bisa, merekam semuanya."

Tsukasa tak menjawab, hanya dikecupnya pelan kepala Daiki penuh sayang.

"Daiki, kau ingin sesuatu?" Tsukasa mengelus pelan pipi kekasihnya, "Maksudku, soal kita berdua."

"Ah, i-itu … aku senang kau mulai panggil aku dengan nama kecilku. Te-terus, aku ingin kita kencan lebih sering, dan berciuman lebih sering juga …," Daiki mengatakan yang terakhir nyaris tak terdengar.

"Yang terakhir apa? Nggak denger."

"Ci-cium aku lebih sering!" Daiki dengan kesal mencubit punggung Tsukasa.

"Aduh, duh, duh …."

"Kau ini cari waktu lebih tepat buat bercanda dong!"

"Gantian."

Mendengar kata-kata Tsukasa itu Daiki langsung membalikkan badan.

"Daiki, kau lebih suka dipeluk dari belakang begini?"

"Itu …," Daiki membalikkan badannya lagi menghadap Tsukasa, merapatkan tubuhnya.

Tsukasa mengecup lembut puncak kepala Daiki, "Selamat tidur, Daiki," dan memeluknya lagi. Daiki memejamkan matanya dengan gembira. Malam yang menyenangkan, udara dingin sudah tak terpikirkan lagi.

* * *

Okeeeee, kelar juga. Gak tahu mau nambahin apa lagi di AN ini, jadi ya sudah, segini dulu. Silakan manfaatkan tombol cantik di bawah bila tertarik berkomentar. Jangan lupa _login_ dulu.


End file.
